a dream or a nightmare?
by Sakura1067
Summary: a dream I had a few days ago that slowly turned into a nightmare...


**Dream? Or a Nightmare?**

I suddenly gotten this dream a few days ago which turned into a fictional nightmare, when I woke up I was crying in my sleep...in the background, I heard the song "Ship of Fools" and "I talk to the Rain" From the anime of Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle, but anyway...the character's are from Kingdom Hearts 2, legend of Zelda and Tsubasa Reservooir Chronicle itself, the monster is something that will bee seen in another story very soon...

------------

_**I woke up in a large tube thing, instead of my nightdress, i wore strange clothings that looked similar to the colthings in my fictional stories... I wore a small white tank top with navy blue pants that went to my knees, I wore a black jacket over my tank top, my left sleeve was vut to my elbow while the other was cut right above my hand...I wore black gloves, there was a symbol on my left palm that shown the triforce symbol.**_

_**My fox ears and two-tails were out as I stood up and looked down on to my feet, the only thing i wore was white clean socks. Suddenly I overheard sonething being hit a few feet away from me, I lifted my head looking ahead seeing the whole gang; Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, Green, Blue, Red, Princess zelda, Vio, Shadow link, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Riku, Kairi, Namine, king Mickey and two friends that I quickly knew...It was Julian and Shiniya.**_

_**I ran up to them as i only placed both of my hands onto the window that sealed us both on different sides, I was on the left side while the rest of the others were on the right side. "Ally-Chan!" Sakura shouted out as tears ran down her cheeks, Mokona was also crying as it stood ontop of Kurogane's head. Green Link tried to break the window between us but it was too strong for him to break. I lowered my fox ears as i lowered my head, Blue Link couldn't stop banging his fits onto the mirror that seperated me from the gang. My heart began to sink into the darkness within me as I letted a few tears of light flow down my cheeks, my foxears lifted up as I knew that I wasn't alone. I looked back seeing a monster with arms but had no legs...It also had no spine connected to it. it had long boney arms and wore a black and grey long sleeved shirt, the shirt hid the chest area and was torn off three to six inches below it's chest. it had no skin, but the face shown a little bit of skin on it. it's Eyes were narrow and was glowing red, it was neither alive or dead. it's hair was black as darkness and was stuck up. the end of both sleeves were also torn off only showing it's skeleton hands, it's nails were long and a little pointy. It wore a strange necklace around it's neck, the symbol sown a cresent moon and two slashes on it, the symbol ment "the monster that is rarely seen in both light in darkness...the two slash marks ment a killer, a wandering monster that takes people or people's lives and throws them to "Their" wonderland (which doesn't sound like something good), or takes something from the world of light and takes it to another world that's mostly engulfed in war or "Their" wonderland".**_

_**"Who-Who are You?" I asked as that thing looked at me and said, "Follow me Princess, into the world of darkness, where you'll be left there to die.". When it told me that, my eyes widened as it lifted it's right hand and snapped it's fingers revelaing a very large portal behind it that lead to the world of darkness. It then slowly faded away as the portal remained, just as I turned around, a soft wind began to blow toward the portal. I looked back at the others who knew what was going on, the wind suddenly gotten stronger as I placed my hand onto the mirror (or window) as more tears ran down my cheeks. "Tails!?" Syaoran shouted out as he tightened his fists and began to hit his fists onto the mirror.**_

_**Kurogane was going to do the same when he noticed that somebody was standing behind me, it was Syaoran, the only difference was that his left eye (or his right eye) was blue. "Tails, Behind you!!" Kurogane shouted out as I overheard what he said, I turned around seeing the Clone Syaoran before me, the wind started to get stronger as I was suddenly lifted up from the violent wind, the Clone moved out of the way as I was slowly pulled back. **_

_**"Ally-Chan!" Sakura screamed as she reached out to me since she was a good friend and all to me, I also reached out to her, but the mirror prevented me not to grab her hand, I screamed as I closed my eyes as I was then pulled toward the portal. Just as I screamed, someone grabbed my hand and prevented me from not going into the portal. I opened my right eye seeing the Clone Syaoran who grabbed my hand, even though the violent wind was trying to pull me into the portal rapidly, the clone wasn't pulled in from it, like as if he was strong enough to stand against the wind or anything. He looked straight into my eyes, my eye colors were different just like his only mine were different; my left eye was light purple and my right eye was blue.**_

_**I didn't say a word to him, I was only shocked to see that the clone actually grab my hand, I really thought he was going to watch me scream my heart out while being pulled in by the violent wind, he had no expression on his face, but I can tell that something was wrong with him. He slowly pulled me toward him as he moved his other hand and placed his hand onto my left cheek, he somehow held onto me, the next thing i knew, he kissed my right cheek that seemed to be bruised. I never did like him as a lover, I only liked him because he was a close friend to me before he turned evil.**_

_**Everyone saw what was going on, as Vio was a little mad about that but calmed down when he saw my expression on my face, i was a little shocked about that, but for some strange reason...it made me feel a little happy. "I'm sorry..." The clone said in my ear as he let go of me. "Ally!" Fai and kurogane shouted out as the same time as I reached out to them as I was pulled into the portal that lead to the world of darkness, I also reached out to the clone who watched me being pulled away from my friends and he himself...he also reached out as his cheeks turned light pink that was hidden from the others, but he was too late...I was pulled into the portal leaving him and the others behind, as I left the clone had one tear stream down his left cheek...**_

_**I was now falling downwards to the dark part in the world of darkness...my back was facing downwards while my arms were lifted toward the light that was slowly fading away from my sight, my fox tails were also lifted up since i was falling downwards into the dark abyss. I still thought about why Clone Syaoran kissed my bruised cheek, it was really warm...my mind began to wander off and think about what that thing was that revealed the portal before it left.**_

_**I closed my eyes as more tears of light lightly came off my eyes and was pulled upward, my tears became small balls of light as they moved away from me, I then saw visions of the whole gang in many different countries, Syaoran and the whole gang..even me in other worlds... I even saw a vision where Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, mokona and I were fugitives and had to run away from something, along the way, we saw natural disasters and many other problems in one world...**_

_**"Why, why is it that I have to be taken away from everybody else?" spoke my mind as I closed my eyes as more tears of light came out as I was falling...falling, into darkness.**_

-------

If you don't understand what me and the whole gang was in, We were in those tubes that Syaoran And Sakura was in at the very beginning of the manga and the anime. The creature that opened the portal, that thing is called a Mindsnare it's a new evil character tha rarely appears in both the world of light and darkness, this thing is only own for killing something or taking that certain person/item to there wonderland [leading to the world of darkness and never returning unless if the certain person is punished or killed and taken back to the world of light].

Why did Clone Syaoran kiss my bruised cheek? That, I don't know.


End file.
